Thinking Otherwise
by Phylum Anxiousum
Summary: Madame Giry, Firmin, Andre are going on a trip to view other opera houses. In there stead is Carlotta whom is to take care of all issues at the opera house. She assumes she will have strict command over all! Meg Giry and her friends thinks otherwise. T
1. Chapter 1

Lauren- HA!

Erik- Ha what?

Lauren- Ha ha.

Erik- Yes I know ha but what are you haing about?

Lauren- Good question.

Erik-…

Lauren- I have come up with an idea!

Christine- An idea for what?

Lauren- A story of course Hi-C!

Christine-Who's Hi-C?

Lauren-Read my profile and you will understand. Anyway, first, disclaimer. Who wants to do the bloody disclaimer? Erik! You first.

Erik- I shall say as the disclaimer Lauren owns Phantom of the Opera so will the authorities please get her out of my sight.

Lauren-…..OO hey That's not true!

Disclaimer-No own nuttink but plot and the 4 other ballerina girls besides Meg.

Lauren- On with the story!

Erik- Run while you still can!

Summary-

Madame Giry, Firmin, Andre are going on a trip to view other opera houses. In there stead is Carlotta whom is to take care of all issues at the opera house. She assumes she will have strict command over all! Meg Giry thinks otherwise.

Chapitre Un: Ainsi Elle Pense…(So She Thinks)

"What?" Meg Giry sat wide-eyed listening to her mother's words.

"I said that while Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur André, and I are going away for a few or two to view other opera houses. Carlotta will be given control over Opéra Populaire for the time being."

"But Maman…"

"No buts Little Meg. You are to follow her commands as if it is I who am giving them to you."

Meg new better then to argue with her mother any more then she had already done. "Yes Maman." She hung her head solemnly in defeat.

The following day Meg grimaced as she sat listening to Carlotta screaming her lungs away. That morning, Meg had watched her mother, along with Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André, ride away in the hansom that had picked them up. Now she was listening to what was supposed to be a fairly well known opera, but due to the fact Carlotta was singing it in her terrible screechy voice, no one had the slightest idea what it was.

Meg felt a nudge from her best friend, Genevieve. Genevieve was a very slim and light-hearted girl with a brilliant sense of humor. She motioned her head to follow her and a few other girls that were beginning to slowly work there way down the aisle without being seen by the pterodactyl on stage. With a quick glance at Carlotta to make sure she was thoroughly wrapped up in her squawking, Meg made her way gracefully down the aisle.

A few minutes later they had all made it through the doors without Carlotta noticing. There were four other girls there besides Meg. There was her best friend Genevieve, then one of the quieter yet smarter girls, Eloise. Next to Eloise, there was the jokester of the group Alavda. She was always coming up with little ideas to start laughter. Lastly, there was Charlene. She was a very petite girl, but she had a fire in her that led her to be a wonderful leader or organizer of events. She was the one who had led the group outside.

"What has your mind been scheming up, Charlene?" Alavda gave her a slight smirk. Eloise nodded her head slightly acknowledging that she, too, was curious of what was going on.

Charlene gave a quick glance at the door before starting. "Carlotta is supposedly going to be managing all affairs at the opera house for a week or so, correct?" Everyone gave a quick look to Meg. Because her mother was one of the coordinators at the opera house, Meg new almost everything that was going on, so when looking for information most people looked to her. She gave a quick nod to them all indicating that this was true. Charlene continued, "During these weeks, she is going to cause us hell with her atrocious voice stupidity." She stopped a moment as everyone thoughtfully nodded. "So, I was figuring that we should give her a small dose of what she is putting us through."

Alavda's smile had grown extremely wide at that notation. "I love the way you think, Charlene."

"I would need all of your help, of course, so only if you are all willing to cooperate and not inform Carlotta of this, will we be able to complete our task." Everyone gave the decision a tad bit of though before unanimously agreeing. With a small hint of a smile Charlene began to assign people to there task. "Alavda, you need to come up with anything that could be used to get back at Craplotta. Then inform Eloise of it. Tell her every detail of it. Eloise," She turned to Eloise who snapped into attention awaiting the task being laid before her. "You will figure out when to begin the attack, and how to do it exactly if need be. You, Meg, have access to storage do you not?" Meg gave a quick nod of assent. "Then you will get any items that we may need."

"What will Genevieve do?" Meg looked from her friend to Charlene. She would have to refuse if Genevieve would not be able to participate in this momentous occasion.

Charlene smiled. "You, Genevieve, have the most important job of keeping us out of trouble. You must distract Carlotta so we may commence our operation. Are you all going to help me?"

It was not a very hard decision to make. Carlotta would be like a plague to all of them these next couple of weeks so they might as well fight fire with fire. "Oui!" they all cheered in unison quietly so as not to be heard.

**ERIKS POV**

I was thinking of how to quickly end La Carlotta's span at my opera house once again as she tried to sing with screeching failure, but my eye quickly focused in on the back of the room that drew me away from these pleasant ideas. Five of the opera girls were slowly making there way out of the theatre, being notice by no one but me. With curiosity settling into me, I swiftly made my way toward them to see what they were up to.

"…way you think, Charlene." I got close enough to where I was able to hear them but none of them had a clue I was there. They were five ballerina rats. One was Alavda. He had taken notice of her name due to the fact that it was the one most used by Madame Giry when it came to disciplining. Three others he was not sure of, then there was Little Meg, Madame Giry's only daughter. _What is she up to now?_

"I would need all of your help, of course, so only if you are all willing to cooperate and not inform Carlotta of this, will we be able to complete our task." The smallest of the group spoke boldly, taking lead over the group. I continued to stay quiet trying to figure at what they were up to.

"Alavda, you need to come up with anything that could be used to get back at Craplotta. Then inform Eloise of it. Tell her every detail of it. Eloise, you will figure out when to begin the attack, and how to do it exactly if need be. You, Meg, have access to storage do you not? Then you will get any items that we may need." Ah-hah! So this was what they were up to. They were trying to get back at La Carlotta for putting them through the misery of her singing.

"What will Genevieve do?" Little Meg had questioned the petite danseur.

"You, Genevieve, have the most important job of keeping us out of trouble. You must distract Carlotta so we may commence our operation. Are you all going to help me?" I must admit she was a very strong influencer so it did not surprise me when they all agreed upon the idea of torturing. I would have to keep watch on this small group of mischievous children. Especially Little Meg. I would need to inform Madame Giry of Little Meg's doings once she came back.

People began to flood out of the auditorium as they were finally released from La Carlotta's grasp. The five comrades molded quickly into the flood of people so as to look as if they had been in the theatre, listening to Carlotta the entire time. I gave a small smile before I turned on my heal and traipsed away.

OOOOOOOO

Lauren-Short yes, but I can live with 1,300 something or another words. Traipsed is a funny word

Christine-…I'm not in this story

Lauren- No, you'd already gone off with Raoul, the evil fish face. Don't worry though; you're in my next one.

Christine- and what would that be about?

Lauren-What would have happened in the Phantom of the Opera (ALW version) if you were a…wait a minute! I'm not giving it away yet.

Christine- VV Awww…Oh well!

Erik- No flames please. She's quite odd when it comes to those accursed things, but she welcomes constructive criticism with open arms.

Lauren- R&R for the sake of the little peoples. points to oompa loompas


	2. The First Idea!

Lauren- HA!

Erik- Stop doing that.

Lauren- But I told you I would at least get one review! In fact I'd like to thank two people for reviewing but no longer allows thanking reviews so I cannot thank you, but instead say Ouy Knaht! Which is not thank you but is still thank you… Make since?

Erik- No.

Lauren- Anyways, the disclaimer shall be done by Hi-C.

Christine- Lauren owns nothing but the four other ballet girls' names. That and the plot!

Lauren- On with the story!

Chapitre Deux: La Première Idée! (The First Idea!)

Meg slept quite peacefully last night knowing that they were going to get back at Carlotta. Alavda came up with a wonderful idea that she explained to them this morning while warming up for their dancing lessons. While Carlotta was doing up her hair in the morning with all of the fashionable pins and such, Genevieve would run in yelling up a storm that Carlotta's dog was hurt in the theatre. Carlotta would rush to her poodle puppy's aid while Alavda would sneak in and place a bit of slow drying glue on her hair pins. It was a brilliant idea! All Meg would have to do was get the glue.

During class, Meg walked up to Carlotta. "La Carlotta? I was wondering if you would watch over my class for a short while." She gave her a stupid glare.

"And why would that be? What is so very important you must run away from class?"

"Well Madame, I need to run to get a bit more items for class." Her voice did not waver nor did her poise.

"Very well, hurry up." She gave a wave of her hand and Meg was off not needing to be told twice. She stopped only once to retrieve the keys to open the storage area. When she arrived at the door of the room holding props and other items, including glue, she slowly slid the key into the door and tried to turn it. The lock was stuck. "Damn." After five minutes of whispering profanities at the door and trying to turn the key, it finally unlocked and opened revealing a small musty room filled with costumes, threads of all colors, sewing kits, and a variety of props from all sorts of operas. She walked in, gracefully gliding over all of the junk scattered among the floor.

"Now where is the adhesive? It has to be in here somewhere. We used it for one of the costumes a few nights ago when we had to quickly fix a jewel back onto it. I don't know why but I talk to myself a lot. Mom does it to. Maybe it's genetic." She was slowly sifting through mountains of boxes when a small noise caught her attention.

"It's considered madness when one talks to oneself." Meg quickly turned around to come face-to-face with the Phantom of the Opera, well more like face-to-chest since Meg was almost two feet shorter then Erik.

Before Meg could stop herself she blurted. "You have room to talk about madness, M. Le Fantôme?" Meg whitened a bit more as she realized what she had said to him.

Erik began to move toward her. "My, my, Mlle. Giry. I would have expected you to watch your tongue a bit more. On to more important matters though; what would you happen to be doing in the storage area, let alone all by yourself?"

"I am old enough to look out for myself Monsieur." Erik walked behind her and slowly loosened his punjab lasso.

"Really now? What about if I were to," he quickly slipped the lasso around the neck and tightened it a bit. "do this, for example." Meg let out a small gasp before going to grab for the item around her neck. "What were you doing down here Mademoiselle?"

"I was looking for glue."

"What for?"

"Is this twenty thousand questions?"

"Answer the question Mademoiselle." The lasso got a bit tighter.

"A small prank."

"On whom might I ask?"

"Craplotta." She referred to the new name her peers and she had begun to call Carlotta.

"And what does this prank consist of?"

"Glue." Meg swore she hear his eyes roll from behind her.

"Yes, I knew that, but what else?"

"Carlotta." Erik was slowly beginning to get annoyed at the young girls annoyingities(1).

"You're trying my patience child, explain the whole thing." Erik pulled the lasso a bit to get hit point across.

"WehateCarlottasowedecidedtopullaprankonnherandweweregoingtoputglueonherhairpinssoherhairwouldbeallglueyish…" Meg sped through her sentence so Erik would loosen up a bit on the lasso. She was having trouble getting oxygen to her brain. Lost in thought of trying to figure out what the ballet rat had said Erik loosened up the lasso a bit, but not so much to let her get away."

"Glueyish is not a word, young Meg." Meg went wide-eyed. Here Meg was with a rope around her neck held by a man that was known for killing(2) and he was going to correct her grammer. Meg's eye twitched. She was to busy thinking about this so that she did not notice Erik slip the lasso from around her neck. When she did come to reality, Erik was no longer in the room, so it seemed. She gave a small sigh before she smiled softly. All around her the same word were echoing around the room and off the walls have there sound molecules being absorbed by small amounts off cloth everywhere and finally making it to Meg's ears.

"_Bon chance, Mademoiselle_."

This is a word from my dictionary of lyeyishness!

2- This is after the incident of the Joseph guy and all that jazz.

Lauren-…… . ….

Erik- You're a terrible writer…

Lauren-…I know… Why don't you write then?

Erik-My services cost a few million franc a second…..

Lauren- You can put it on my tab?

Erik- Walks away 

Lauren- Please review and if you do, can you please give me ideas for prank to pull on Carlotta or anyone else annoying for that matter, like Piangi, or Christine for that matter. She's coming soon. Please R&R…or just R. R being review since if you are reading this you most likely read the story anyway… Au Revoir for now!


	3. Would you like Frogs with that Wig?

I'd like to give thanks to Nota Lone for this prank idea! And also thank MusicaleDiva for the wonderful review.

Disclaimer- No owns…Otherwise Christine would be a road-killed deer that was picked up by a hick and turned into deer jerky! Yummy!

Chapitre Trois: Would you like Frogs with that Wig?

"Attention please, the pterodactyl has lost her mind…" Alavda snickered as Carlotta stormed into the auditorium screeching.

"Like she ever had one." Meg giggled back.

"MYA HAIR ISA STUCK TOA MY HEAD!" Monsieur Reyer looked at La Carlotta as if she was crazy, thinking all the time as she continued croaking down the stage toward him, _I didn't know she wore a wig…_

"GET IT OFF!" She stopped by Monsieur Reyer and pointed to her head. Thinking she meant her hair he grabbed a handful and yanked.

"HOLY SHIT! MOTHER F-"

announcement

O.O umm we are sorry for that but someone else had taken control of the keyboard… pardon me whilst I murder a friend of mine.

Insert Andy Griffith Music Here

Thank you for being patient and back to what really happened.

End announcement

"GET IT OFF!" blah blah blah, pointed to her head, blah blah, Monsieur Reyer thought she meant blah… Here we are. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked as hard as possible. The next moment, both Monsieur Reyer and Carlotta flew off of the stage into the orchestra pit.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Carlotta's shrill voice pierced the air. "That is IT! She managed to make her way out of the pit and headed for the exit. "I WILL NOT STAY IN THIS PLACE FOR ANOTHER SECOND!"

The actors, ballerinas and a few members of the orchestra followed as Carlotta went to dramatically swing open the door and exit. A few problems kept this from happening unfortunately.

It was mid-winter. Paris had had freezing rain. The rain froze the doors shut. So when Carlotta went to swing open the doors, she only managed to run flat into them.

It hurt… really bad.

"What is this?" She continued to scream as the stood up holding her now bleeding nose.

"A broken nose." Alavda shrugged as everyone laughed.

"It should only be frozen for the night." a gentleman offered as they crowd began to dissipate.

…………………………………..

Lauren: I'd stop here….but you know what…

Erik: no, I don't. What?

Lauren: I'm bored and have yet to get Nota Lone's idea in so I'm gonna continue.

Erik: Fine then.

……………………………….

The next day, everything began as usual. It's not like they could really do anything else. Carlotta was in her room with much help trying to get the pins out of her hair.

"EUREKA!" Eloise jumped up from the warm up splits.

"Are you alright Eloise?" Meg came out of her own split to see what the matter was. Meg was now Prima Ballerina after Sorelli's little spaghetti incident.(1)

"I've got an idea!" Meg called Genevieve, Alavda, Charlene to follow her and Eloise out of the room.

"Lay it on us." Alavda set the table open for the new diabolical scheme.

"Since the glue we used last time will not come out very easily, Carlotta may lose a tad bit of her hair. Therefore she will probably be wearing a lot of wigs. Let's not forget that giant wig in the upcoming opera, _Quello Brave_. Meg do you know where to find any pestiferous amphibians? A frog or a newt in the lower levels perhaps. There's a bit of the Seine River that leads off to under the opera house."

Meg thought for a moment and knew exactly where to find them. There was only one small obstacle. Le Fantôme du l'Opéra. Not wanting to be thought a coward she agreed to it.

"I'll get them tonight."

-12:03 AM

With a bag, Meg set out for the lake. She took the route she had last used when the fateful play _Don Juan's Triumphant_ was performed. This time, she knew the phantom was not occupied so she kept her hand at the level of her eye.

Carefully avoiding all of the traps she knew, she made her way, as swiftly as possible, down to the lake. She finally got there and began her search for frogs.

"Come here froggies. I don't want to kill you. Only harm you a bit to get back at the puny minded Carlotta."

"_Petite Meg is becoming braver…"_ The voice bombarded the room like Santa with an AK-47.(2) _"Yet she continues to sink a tad bit deeper with every step."_

Meg knew the voice. It should have frightened her, but something in her mind didn't allow her to be frightened. Instead, the voice only brought a soft smirk to her lips.

**ERIK POV**

"Désolé, Monsieur Le Phantôme." Meg looked around the room, not with terror, but with… a smile! _What on earth is she happy about? Does she wish to die?_

_"And what is Petite Meg happy about?" _

"Petite Meg is happy for some unknown reason." Meg looked up to the vents.

"Petite Meg needs and insane asylum." She turned around swiftly and looked up at me with a quaint grin.

"As well as Monsieur…" Meg stopped and turned to look in font of her with a pensive look, then a second later, turned around and finished "Aardvark."

"Aardvark?" I gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, I can't just go around calling you Le Phantôme. You have haunted us many years, and yet we still don't know your name. What does it happen to be?"

I thought for a moment before answering "Erik."

-Night of _Quello Brave_

Meg had made it back to the dormitories a week ago at around 3:56 AM, with the frog needed. Now being a week later, the frog was alive and well, and it was time to put the plan into action. As Eloise predicted, Carlotta now had a very odd hair style.(3)

The preparation was beginning. Alavda quickly placed the frog in her wig as she placed it on her head. Praying it didn't get flattened under the giantomongous head peace, she ran off to get ready for her own part in the opera. Most of the play went flawless. Meg began to worry it wouldn't work. Then the climax came and the fun began.

Carlotta, playing an Empress, looked down upon Piangi, playing Andrew, the Brave One. Then the singing started.

_Qui venite prima di me_

_Brave sopra dell'Italia_

A little green leg popped out from underneath Carlotta's wig.

_Qui guadagnate la mia mano nel marriage!_

As she was cutting off the crescendo on marriage, the little frog finally squeezed out of her wig and fell into her dress. As she began to dance around the stage, she missed a step and tumbled down on top of Piangi squealing her head off. They closed the stage curtains as Carlotta and Piangi ran off to get rid of the frog.

Meanwhile, everyone else was getting an awfully good laugh out of it. A young man came of the stage and apologized for the incident and they will be continuing shortly. Meg, finally able to stop laughing, stood up and watched the open the curtains for the two new singers. Meg's eyes shot open as she noticed the replacement for Carlotta, Hi-C of the Fishes was back!

I'm happy. 2:00 in the morning, the chapter sucks, but it's finally done. Thanks again Nota Lone for the frog idea. Please review, I worked through a really long writer's block and I'm out of it. I need a tad bit of encouragement to get me through the next chapter. Also, once again, if you have any ideas for Carlotta, Piangi, Monsieur Reyer, Christine, Raoul or someone else that you feel like picking on, please let them be known. Thank you to all who reviewed already! No flames, those are for burning steaks, and nobody really likes burnt steaks…

_Qui venite prima di me_- here you come before me

_Brave sopra dell'Italia- _brave one of italy

_Qui guadagnate la mia mano nel marriage!-_ here you earn my hand in marriage

1-I was being bored, so I was playing with spaghetti I was cooking for dinner, so I found the longest strand I had and hit the cat with it, the cat ran, I tripped over the cat, I hit my head on the fridge and I had a bowl, 2 apples, and an orange fall on my head. Just replace me with Sorelli. Not that Sorelli would ever be dumb enough to do that.

2-Santa with an AK-47…. My little brother asked what Santa would do if he met some bad guy on one of the cartoons he watches. I told him Santa would pull an AK-47 out of his bag of goodies and blow him to smithereens. I'm a terrible influence.

3- If you've ever seen the show Recess with the one episode where everyone gets a haircut called the Mikey, Carlotta's looked kind of like that, but with sores from where Monsieur Reyer had pulled a large chunk of it out.


	4. A Quick Look Inside

Just a quick look into the mind of Erik after he finished talking to Meg. Thank you Kathryn M.B. Denson for the corrective complaint, YokaiChildoftheSouth for the idea. I will use it in the next few chapters. And thank you GlamorousGriz for the ideas, I will use them in the next few chapters. This is only a short and quick chapter in honor of poor Erik who has shown up very little in this Phan Phic so far. Poor thing.

Disclaimer- No own Phantom…But if I did…. Hehehe…

Chapitre Quatre: A Quick Look Inside

Erik made his way back down to his home. He had walked Meg up to the surface after he had found her wandering near the lake looking for frogs. Something about a new prank. His lip curled upward and a semi-smirk, then immediately fell into a grimaced.

The little girl was getting to him. He didn't know how or why, but she was. It bothered him that someone could get so close to him as the make him almost smile, yet they had only talked two times.

Something was wrong. He climbed into his gondola and began to make his way to the other side.

He had even told the girl his name. Something not even Christine had known.

_But then again, I was never a real person to her. I was only an Angel of Hell in her eyes._

What was wrong with him? Hell! He had even joked with Meg about needing an insane asylum, and let her call him an aardvark.

He exited his gondola and worked his way over to his organ, looked at his notes and papers strewed everywhere, and figured he deal with it tomorrow. Lifting himself up one more time he made his way to his bed and collapsed upon it.

His last thought before drifting off into the perils of the subconscious gnawed at his heart making him grimace in pain.

_Do I like her?_

See, short and sweet. Well at least short. It was pretty straight-laced, too. Oh well. Tell me what you think, please. Review for the sake of poor Erik. How can you resist that sexy voice? Au revoir my wonderful readers.


End file.
